The Reasons Why We Search
by Alazian
Summary: I joined Beacon academy trying to find a reason to continue fighting. All it did was open up old wounds I wished had stayed buried. I have abandoned my team and forsaken everything they tried to teach me at Beacon. Now, I hunt down the people who are responsible for my brother's death and nothing is going to get in my way. Sequel to "The Reasons Why We Fight".
1. Prologue

_Author's Note- I return! With the sequel to " The Reasons Why We Fight". I was a little later to bring this story up then I expected but I have atleast I have both a prologue and first chapter ready for you. If you're new to the story then WELCOME! I would recommend you read the first story first but if you want to just skip to this story then go ahead. But if you get a bit confused at some reference points or memories then you have been warned. But anyways, I hope you enjoy the new story and feel free to follow, favourite or review._

 **Prologue**

It was getting late as I sat in my office, searching through a student portfolio. I sighed heavily as I looked through it, thinking of what had happened to the poor girl.

Rica Sicarius.

When I first met the girl in a police station, she had always struck me as troubled but full of potential. She was quick, could react to attacks in the blink of an eye and was an exceptional duelist. If only she could control that foul temper of hers. It wasn't the easiest of tasks convincing Miss Sicarius to become a student at Beacon Academy but she eventually agreed to the terms and conditions.

And then she met my nephew. I couldn't resist a slight chuckle as I thought back to their partnership. To say that they had started off to a shaky start was a gross understatement. Within a week of being partnered, Rica had almost fed Drake to a King Taijitu, attempted to personally kill him, and I was almost certain that she had tried many more times in more subtle ways. I'm just relieved that he managed to rub off on her after a while.

Ah, kids and what they'll do for the sake of love and affection. From what I had seen from Rica, she was cold, uncaring, and, at times, sadistic. I can only guess that what Drake saw was an exciting and thrilling woman that had no care for rules or restrictions, and if that meant he would have to take a few beatings from her to gain her affection then so be it. Or maybe he saw a kindred spirit that he could relate to.

I can't help but call myself a fool for sending those two and their teammates on that mission. It was only supposed to be simple reconnaissance on a mercenary group but personal ties caused Rica to abandon everything at Beacon and go rogue. All because she was unable to keep her past buried deep enough.

Now here I was sitting at my desk, sipping a cup of coffee as I contemplated my decision on whether to make her rogue status official or not. I could have professional trackers find and capture her. We could recover all the information we lost because of her actions. Yet, she still had a team that, mostly, wanted her back. There was also so much potential in that girl that would go to waste if she were to be hunted down.

As I contemplated my decision, I heard someone knocking on my door. "Come in." The door opened and I looked into the eyes of my nephew, Drake.

"You called for me Uncle Ozpin?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Yes Drake." I began as I stood up and grabbed a specific file from my desk and handed it to the young man. "I may have found a lead on Rica. I want you and your team to find her and bring her back to Beacon. If I find anymore information on potential whereabouts then I'll send you the coordinates through your scroll." He looked at me now with an overjoyed expression on his face. I was giving him a chance to bring his old partner back. "But Drake, please listen carefully. I can only give you month to bring her back before I'll have no other choice but to mark her as a rogue. Do you understand this Drake?"

All I received was a determined nod as he replied, "I understand Headmaster… Thank you Uncle, I'll bring her back I promise"

"I hope you succeed, for your sake and for hers."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My ambush had worked perfectly and before they knew it, all four of the soldiers in the room had been cleared without so much as a cry of alarm. Immediately after was when problems had arisen. Those four had merely been fodder to bait me out of hiding, and as soon as the group had been killed more mercs stormed the room and charged towards me.

A few of them had opted to target me from a distance and fire at me with rifles. They had become my first targets as I evaded the foes facing me in close quarters, including the apparent leader. The deserted building left me with some cover in the form of old desks and tables and I used them to weave around my opponents and circle around the gunmen.

Once I had them in my sights I lunged towards the closest shooter and sunk a dagger deep into his chest. He collapsed to the floor, gasping and covering his wound with his hand. Before I had the chance to finish him off however, the next merc dropped his gun and unsheathed his sword. He swung the blade in an attempt to slice my head clean off, but I ducked under the blow and sheathed my own weapon into his leg. His cry in pain was cut short as I stood up and embedded my other knife into his skull.

As I pulled my weapons out from his body, I saw a blade thrusting towards me from the corner of my eye. I quickly sidestepped the blade only to feel another merc kick me in the ribs, sending me off balance. I crashed onto the floor, landing roughly on my back. As the sword wielder attempted another thrust to finish me off, I transformed the knife in my left hand into a pistol fired five shots at his head in rapid succession. Two of the bullets missed entirely. One missed the the attacker but instead caught another in the shoulder. The other two were dead on as they tore through his throat and skull, causing blood to spurt all over me as his deceased body landed on top of me. I threw the body off me, at another merc who tripped over him. This gave me the chance to bound back to my feet and shoot the fallen merc in the face.

I now stood, with my pistol aimed at the last gunman and my knife prepared to defend against the two swordsman still standing. I grinned wickedly as I activated my semblance, startling the gunman and causing him to fire wildly at where I was standing. I quickly dived to the ground, evading the gunfire. His companions however had not been so lucky as one was shot in the leg and the other got nailed right in the chest. Knee jerk reactions like that were often underestimated and I smiled as my gamble wore off. While my semblance was still active, I rushed towards the gunman and slit his throat. The attack had drained the last of my aura and I now faced the last merc who was now in no state to fight as he had bullet in his leg and another in his shoulder. I decided to finish him off quickly and shot him in the face. I dropped my weapons on the ground and fell down prone due to exhaustion. I looked around, satisfied to see eleven dead mercenaries.

That's when a thought struck me. " _Eleven bodies? But I had counted twel…"_ I got no further with that thought before I desperately rolled to the side, receiving a deep cut through my shoulder as a blade narrowly missed my neck. I cried out in pain only for it to be interrupted by a kick to the head. I clumsily reached for my weapons only to have them kicked away from me.

"You've actually managed to impress me Miss Sicarius. An assassin, specialised in one on one encounters, actually managed to take on eleven of my men all at once. It's a shame we need you dead, you could have served us well." The mercenary leader said. I realised that he must have been watching from afar, waiting for me to fatigue and I cursed myself for dropping my guard.

"Fuck off," was all I replied. The words were answered with a laugh and a surge of pain as he stabbed me right where he had cut me along my shoulder.

"You know, I could just continue to torture you until you give me what I want." I responded by trying to kick the asshole, only for him to grab my leg and slam the pommel of his blade into my kneecap, eliciting another scream of pain. "But you wont talk. You're too fucking stubborn. Which is why I've decided that I'll take you to our headquarters and see if I can get some more money. I can imagine my bosses being pleased at the chance to have some fun with you. After all, you are the one who has set them back so many times."

"Fuck you!" I yelled, spitting in his face. All I felt after that was sharp pain in my head, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

 _Author's Note- So a little but shorter than usual but this just to start us off. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and enjoy the rest of your day :)_


End file.
